This invention relates to an image processing system for effecting image communication with other systems.
This kind of system includes facsimile apparatuses or the like.
The operation of a conventional facsimile apparatus will be described below.
First, an original image is read and all of the image data is encoded on a transmission side. The encoded image data is transmitted to a destination apparatus through a communication line. A facsimile apparatus on the reception side reproduces image data from the encoded data and outputs a printing.
This system entails a problem in that if the operator wishes to transmit only a part of the original image, the whole original may be transmitted. To avoid this, the operator must make another original having only the desired part, which operation is time-consuming.
In a case where the size of an image to be transmitted is smaller than that of an output (recording) medium and it is necessary to output the image to a selected position on the recording medium, the original image must be remade manually in conformity with the desired output image. A similar problem is also encountered when particular portions of original images formed on a plurality of sheets are to be combined and transmitted.